


your eyes match the ocean

by DeadlyNova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blushing, Cute Kids, Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Ocean, Sunburn, whale island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: Neither of them noticed the wave coming until it was too late.They washed back up on the beach. Both of them giggled.Killua tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when Gon rolled over in the sand to look at him, giving him a broad smile."I think the wave won, Killua.""I could've beat it."
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	your eyes match the ocean

"Ow!!" 

"Hold still!" 

"No!" Killua pouted and shoved at Gon's hands. 

"I _told_ you to put on sunscreen, Killua!" 

"And I told _you_ that I don't have to listen to what you say!" 

"Well if you had you wouldn't be burnt!" 

"You're not my _mom_!" Killua's lip jutted out more, and he ignored how Gon rolled his eyes. 

Still, Killua found himself relaxing a bit when Gon started rubbing something cold on his back. 

"What's that?" 

"Aloe vera! It's a plant that's good for burns!" Gon grinned at him and snapped a green stem in half, rubbing the clear goo that seeped out all over Killua's back and shoulders. Killua raised an eyebrow. 

"Weird." 

"It's not weird, it's good! It'll make you feel better!" Gon was giving him that million dollar smile of his, and Killua found himself distracted from the pain of his sunburns for just a moment. He was pretty sure he was blushing, not that either he nor Gon would really be able to tell at this moment with how red his face already was. 

"That's impossible." 

"That's why you should have listened to me, Killua." 

"Why didn't _you_ get burnt?" 

"I don't usually get sunburnt...plus, _I_ wore sunscreen." Gon stuck his tongue out at him, and Killua pouted. "And I'm not as pale as you, Killua." 

"Not fair. If I have to suffer you should too." 

"That's mean, Killua!" 

"No it's not, it's fair!" Killua continued to pout. 

"But I tried to warn you!" Gon was pouting now too, and Killua couldn't help but grin. 

He wasn't enjoying this sunburn, that was for sure. But considering the day he'd had, he thought it was worth it, in the end. 

* * *

Gon shoved at Killua, and he landed backwards into the water with a loud splash, punctuated by Gon's giggles. 

Despite the salty water in his mouth, Killua couldn't help but laugh. 

He quickly got his revenge by kicking Gon's feet out from under him, causing him to also land in the water with a splash. Killua cackled maniacally at Gon's sputtering. 

" _Ha_! That's what you get!" 

" _Killuaaaaa_!"

Killua only laughed harder, that is until Gon was on top of him shoving him back under the water. 

He struggled for a moment to get the upper hand before reversing their positions and shoving Gon under. Gon grabbed and pulled at his hands, but Killua held firm. 

"I win!" 

Gon yanked himself free and shoved at Killua again. 

"No you don't!" 

Killua stood back up and braced himself for a fight. He tried to ignore the way the sun reflected off of Gon's eyes, or the way it brought out the freckles on his skin, or the way his lips stretched into a broad smile. He was far too distracting. 

But thinking about trying to ignore it was a distraction too, and neither of them noticed the wave coming until it was too late. 

They washed back up on the beach. Both of them giggled. 

Killua tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when Gon rolled over in the sand to look at him, giving him a broad smile. 

"I think the wave won, Killua." 

"I could've beat it." 

Killua couldn't help but smile at Gon's giggle. He tried to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks and rolled over onto his side to face Gon. The other boy was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Killua." 

"What?"

"Your eyes match the ocean." 

His heart skipped another beat and his face felt like it was on fire. 

" _Gon_." 

"Yeah?" 

"You can't just say things like that! You're so embarrassing!" 

Gon frowned and sat up before glancing around. Killua stayed on the ground and wallowed in his misery. 

"There's no one here but us, though. How could you be embarrassed, Killua?" 

"There doesn't have to be people for me to be embarrassed!" 

Gon's eyebrows screwed together. "That doesn't make any sense." 

Killua groaned and he buried his face in his hands. "Just shut up, Gon." 

Gon was silent for a moment. 

"Hey, Killua?" He poked at Killua's hands. "Are you mad?" 

"No..." He kept his hands over his eyes. 

"It was supposed to be a compliment. I didn't mean to make you mad." 

"What?" Killua peeked out from behind a finger. 

"I like the ocean. And I like your eyes, too, Killua." 

Killua groaned again and moved his finger back into place. " _Gon_." He curled up in a little ball and decided that this was how he was going to die. 

"Your eyes are pretty. All of you is pretty, Killua." 

"Oh my _god_ , Gon." He was mortified. He was pretty sure his entire body was beet red. He was going to _die_. He could never look at Gon again. Did he even realize what he was saying? The idiot probably had no clue.

"Can I see your eyes again, Killua? _Please_?" 

"Gon, please stop..." 

"But I didn't do anything." He could hear the pout in his voice. 

"You're being weird!" 

"Nu-uh, you're the one being weird!" He felt Gon tugging at his wrists. He resisted for a minute before giving in and letting him pull his hands away. He found Gon staring at him, expression fond. 

He was the one pouting now. "Happy?" 

Gon's smile grew. "Yeah!" 

Killua huffed. "Weirdo." 

"You like me anyway, right?" 

Killua stiffened. "Y-yeah. Obviously, idiot." 

"As long as Killua likes me, it doesn't matter if I'm a weirdo." 

Killua sat up. He tried to hide his smile. 

"Okay, weirdo." 

He giggled as Gon tackled him back into the sand. 

* * *

"Killua? Kiiiiillluuuuuaaaaaa?" 

Killua shook his head, returning to the present. He was reminiscing like some old geezer. It had only been a couple of hours, for crying out loud. 

Gon was waving a hand in front of his face, and Killua grabbed it and pulled it out of the way. " _What_?" 

"Welcome back!" 

"I didn't go anywhere, stupid." 

"You looked lost for a minute. In your head." 

Killua shrugged. "Maybe my mind went numb from the pain." 

Gon frowned. "Is it that bad?? I can ask Aunt Mito if she has some kind of pain medicine or something-" 

"Nah, won't work on me." 

Gon's frown deepened. "But Killua...." 

"It doesn't hurt that bad, I was just joking." 

Gon seemed to relax a bit, but he still looked worried. "Promise?" He held out a pinkie, and Killua knew what was coming. Still, he sighed and held out his own. 

"Promise." 

He looked away, thankful that his sunburn hid his blush as Gon went through his usual pinkie swear ritual before 'sealing it with a kiss' by pressing their thumbs together. 

He finally looked back after he was done. Gon was beaming. "I'm glad you're not hurting, Killua. I don't want to see you get hurt. Not if I can help it." 

"Don't make such a big deal out of it..." 

"Of course, if you'd listened to me and put on sunscreen, you wouldn't be hurt at all." Gon was smirking at him now, like some smug bastard. 

"If it wouldn't hurt me more than it would hurt you right now I'd punch you." Killua stuck out his tongue. 

Gon giggled again. It sounded like music. 

"Killua really hates when he's wrong, huh?" 

"Shut up." 

"You've gotta heal soon, okay, Killua?" 

"Why? I'm not some freak like you who heals ridiculously fast, you know." 

"Because I wanna go to the beach with you again! It was so much fun! You gotta put on sunscreen next time though, okay, Killua?" 

Killua rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." 

"I wanna compare your eyes to the ocean again." 

" _Gon_!"

Yeah. Getting sunburnt was definitely worth it, in the end. 

He definitely planned on putting on sunscreen next time, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like! <3
> 
> tumblr: kirishimasmom


End file.
